The production of acidic electrolyzed water and alkaline electrolyzed water by the electrolysis of water in which chlorine electrolyte has been added is well-known. To produce the acidic electrolyzed water and alkaline electrolyzed water by electrolysis of water, for example, a method of using an electrolyzing apparatus having a structural feature of dividing a chamber into an anode chamber and a cathode chamber by a diaphragm and arranging an anode plate in the anode chamber and a cathode plate in the cathode chamber and carrying out the electrolysis by filling the apparatus with water to which electrolyte has previously been added can be mentioned. Further, as another example, a method of using an electrolyzing apparatus having a structural feature to divide a chamber into an anode chamber, an intermediate chamber and a cathode chamber by two diaphragms and introducing concentrated electrolyte into the intermediate chamber, while, introducing water into the anode chamber and the cathode chamber and then carrying out electrolysis can be mentioned. These methods have been practically used.
In these various methods for electrolysis, numerous problems have been identified, including scaling on electrodes, generating precipitate in the electrolyzed solutions, exchange membrane failure, obstruction of fluid flow, increases in voltage demands of the cell, etc. Up to the present time, the phenomenon of exchange membrane failure (including decreased fluid and ion flow, scaling and/or rupturing) has been an unavoidable effect after a certain lifespan of the electrolytic cell.
Commercially-available three-chamber electrolytic cells use various membrane support structures within the cells, all having disadvantages. For example, some cells contain support structures that allow exchange membranes to separate from the electrodes—a disadvantage in efficient conversion of chloride to chlorine in a three-chamber cell. Many support structures also require costly, precise alignment of perforations in the support structure with perforations in the electrodes. Misaligned performations results in reduced ion transport through the exchange membranes and requires a significant increase in voltage demand for the cell, often causing irreproducible cell behavior and poor performance. Yet other support structures such as plastic netting, grids, and meshes can cause membranes to make small radius bends in conforming to the features of the grid or mesh, which leads to local polymer stress and premature membrane failure.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the claimed invention to develop an improved three-chambered electrolytic cell system for generating in situ electrolysis solutions, such as chlorine bleach solutions from salt and water.
A particular object of the invention is an improved exchange membrane support structure within an electrolytic cell.
A further object of the invention is an exchange membrane support structure providing suitable membrane-electrode interface to promote efficient electrolytic cell operation.
These and other objects of the invention will be readily ascertained by one skilled in the art based on the description of the invention.